A NEW CHANCE, A NEW STORY!
by LoveLifeHopeHappiness
Summary: I was afraid u'd hit me if I spoken up I was afraid of ur sucker-punch I was afraid of ur alcohol breath I was afraid of the powder on ur face.  I believe u don t know what u ve got until u say goodbye. And I know I ll be fine!


Some of you are so gonna want to kill me, but i couldn´t help myself, sorry! I like Zanessa and I still do, but those candids of Vanessa and Josh just made my weekend and this week too. They just look so cute and comfortable together. So taking a risk I decided that I wanted a one shot of them, which will have a few facts too, considering there are some childish behavior hating on Josh when he did nothing but stay true to his friend, through everything Vanessa has gone in the last month, when no Ashley or Zac were (CAA), with things that happened around Roxy which I witnessed and facts on whereabouts in thanksgiving day last year. And why I support V moving on, she is just coming to terms with the things that once hurt her and trying to be happy again.

Did you know that the first time Josh and Nessa met was at the Teen Choice Awards in 2009, well yeah they attended the same events quite a few times before.

So with this said, I´m moving into my story!

A NEW CHANCE, A NEW STORY!

Vanessa´s POV

I believe the sun should never set upon an argument

I believe we place our happiness in other people´s hands

I believe that junk food tastes so good because it´s bad for you

I believe your parents did the best job they knew how to do

I believe that beauty magazines promote low esteem

I believe I´m loved when I´m completely by myself alone

It was just the week after Thanksgiving, the last 4 days we were together, our last night there was the hardest to any of us, or at least me, I can remember it clearly, we realized that our careers were getting us to completely different parts of the country, and that we wouldn´t have couple time in at least 6 months and that even with the feelings that both of us had, with the love we shared it would just hurt us more at the end, and neither of us really knew if we could stand that. Zac was the one to voice his opinion, the one to tell me that he was not sure of anything anymore, even with the love we had, he was just not sure we will make through this, I knew what he meant, it was going to be hard time for the other, and as willing a I was to make it right, and as hard as it was for me to understand why he was telling that, I knew I could never forced him to stay. it was simply till that very moment when I realized how I had really placed my happiness in his hands, and that it was being ripped from the bottom, but i knew i could never forced him to stay, and that month was, that weekend, that day was the last day of Zanessa. After that I believe we both struggled with the realization of not being a couple anymore, and even with our best friends being there, going to games or to see an aquatic show and then to end the day with pizza and ice cream, it was then when we saw we couldn´t be able to move on, his dad and my mom and sister went to stay with us for a couple of days with hopes of getting us to feel better, well with none to little success, but they were there for their children.

Just a couple of weeks later and with the rumors of the break up already published, I was back in town, my birthday party already planned and a photo shoot for the new Candies campaign, lovely dresses and all but I was no way in mood to enjoy it, looking great for who, I already missed my ex boyfriend, the one i loved and believed loved me, but there i was, all by myself.

I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned

I believe you can´t appreciate real love until you´ve been burned

I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side

I believe you don´t know what you´ve got until you say goodbye .

I was there through it all, through the best and the worst times, and there he was giving up on us, was he doing ok? Who really knows, all that I can see him doing is hitting bars, playing beer pong and going out with his "new friends" if that is what they were, eyes bloodshot. Could it be that he was missing ME now that I was not there anymore? Well it was not much better for me, the grass was not greener on this side, I was left to deal with the whole media, he was never one to face them and told what really happened to us, it was hard for me to, and even when I missed him I knew I had to move on, he said goodbye and I´ll have to accept that.

I believe you can´t control your sexuality

I believe that trust is as important as monogamy

I believe your most attractive features were your heart and soul

I believe that family is worth more than money or gold

And once more I thought we had a second chance, you came to see me but instead of it being about us, it was about me, you and some one else you met that same day, and I thought you loved me and I thought I could trust in you, but you prove me wrong, I saw you flirt, I saw you drink and I was left not just with a broken heart but with flushed cheek and tears drops in my face. I loved your heart and I thought your soul was the purest i´ve ever know, but I was wrong, I didn´t recognize you anymore, but I knew and believe family is worth more than money and gold, and thank God I have family for me, maybe not blood related but someone who loved me for me, they told you to go away, to get lost and never come back, that love is giving up everything you have for the ones you love but not punching them with everything you had, and a promise of regret if you ever come near to me,

I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned

I believe you can´t appreciate real love until you´ve been burned

I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side

I believe you don´t know what you´ve got until you say goodbye .

I believe forgiveness is the key to your unhappiness

I believe you don´t know what you´ve got until they say goodbye .

And I was struggling with my life once again, two more pictures were leaked and I didn´t have you to help me out, but did I have you before? This just makes me see that not once you really cared. It´s easy to say I love you, to say I´m here for you, but the moments when I really needed you, you were never there and I couldn´t see that before. I loved you and I told you so, I did my best and gave my best and it was not enough, will you ever miss me? I just don´t know. Now I see you from bar to bar, as if you are enjoying this life, but it hasn´t been that easy for me, you told me you missed me and I believed it but after I missed you that much and really thought we still could be that couple we once were you came and slapped me with those pictures in the net and not a word for support, I can try to forget but as someone once told me forgiveness is the key to unhappiness, I loved you but I won´t be here next time, it´s time for me to say goodbye.

Josh´s POV

Maybe it's intuition  
>But some things you just don't question<br>Like in your eyes  
>I see my future in an instant<br>And there it goes  
>I think I've found my best friend<br>I know that it might sound more than a little crazy

It´s been a few months since I saw V and got to work with her, yeah we met before, we were sitting by the same side at TCA 2009, and she was really nice, so was zac, but I can´t said that anymore, things change, people change. Back in September if someone would have told me this would happen and I´ll be getting this close to her I would have said they were just crazy. But after the reading and when we were actually in Hawaii I just knew it, she should be worth of anything no doubt at all. I saw her eyes and I saw her soul, I knew she would be one of my best friends and that I would always protect her.

But I believe  
>I knew I loved you before I met you<br>I think I dreamed you into life  
>I knew I loved you before I met you<br>I have been waiting all my life

People said that appearances may hide the real person behind, yet I believe I knew I loved you before I met you, you were always around, helping the ones who needed, being one to trust, one to be nice, one I have been waiting al my life.

There's just no rhyme or reason  
>Only this sense of completion<br>And in your eyes  
>I see the missing pieces<br>I'm searching for  
>I think I've found my way home<p>

I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
>No rhyme, no reason why, I met you and I feel complete and in your eyes, in those deep chocolate eyes I see things I never saw before, I see what I was missing, I see the love I was searching for, life could get me to a thousand different places but with you, I think I found my way home.<p>

But I believe  
>I knew I loved you before I met you<br>I think I dreamed you into life  
>I knew I loved you before I met you<br>I have been waiting all my life  
>A thousand angels dance around you<br>I am complete now that I've found you

Given the chance to work with you, I get to see the girl behind, the girl who always has a smile to everybody around, and I knew it was not a crush but love, something I never dreamed of. I knew it was love. A thousand angels dancing around you, that´s the glow I always saw in you, and I knew it was you I was waiting for

I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I think I dreamed you into life<br>I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I have been waiting all my life<p>

Vanessa´s POV

Life IS no fair that s what I learned, and I learned that not because I wanted to, I had almost 5 wonderful years with you, but the last 5 months and the things you did in them. I was afraid you'd hit me if I spoken up, I was afraid of your physical strength, I was afraid you'd hit below the belt, I was afraid of your sucker-punch, I was afraid of your reducing me, I was afraid of your alcohol breath, I was afraid of the powder in your face, I was afraid of your complete disregard for me, I was afraid of your temper, I was afraid of handles being flown off, I was afraid of holes being punched into walls, I was afraid of your testosterone.

I have as much rage as you have, I have as much pain as you do, I've lived as much Hell as you have, And I've kept mine bubbling under for you.

I was afraid of verbal daggers, I was afraid of the calm before the storm, I was afraid for my own bones, I was afraid of your seduction, I was afraid of your coercion, I was afraid of your rejection, I was afraid of your intimidation, I was afraid of your punishment, I was afraid of your icy silences, I was afraid of your volume, I was afraid of your manipulation, I was afraid of your explosions.

You were my best friend, You were my lover, You were my mentor, You were my brother, You were my partner, You were my teacher, You were my keeper, You were my anchor, You were my family, You were my savior. And therein lay the issue And therein lay the problem.

We learned so much I realize, we won´t be able to talk for some time and I understand that, as you do, the long distance thing was the hardest and we did as well as we could, we were together during a very tumultuous time in our lives, I will always have your back and be curious about you, about your career, your whereabouts.

And as much as I loved you, and as much as I will remember my first love it´s time for me to move on. You did meant the world for me, but now life is giving me a new chance and I will take it and try to be as happy as I deserve.

Bye Zac, I´m sorry it has to be this way, you were running from me, hiding so you wouldn´t see me, getting into the party and drinking scene we once hate, but my life is worth of every day, of every smile, of every ounce of love someone else is giving me, and he is worth of everything I can give in return.

And that was it, my last goodbye, my last song to him, and as I drop it in the mail I know I have a new life ahead of me. And Josh was there giving me his hand to take, waiting for me to walk together, standing there through thick and thin but over all loving me. Who knew that I would met him working with, that I would have him to help me find myself, who knew I would have him to love me again.

And even when we walk around the city and the sky is falling on us, I feel I´m in home again.

Josh thank you…

What for? (and as he asked me that I knew that if singing was a big part of my life he was too, and there wouldn´t be a better way than share my thoughts than singing them to him)

Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am home again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am whole again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am young again<br>Whenever I'm alone with you  
>You make me feel like I am fun again<p>

However far away I will always love you  
>However long I stay I will always love you<br>Whatever words I say I will always love you  
>I will always love you<p>

And that was what the world was seeing again, a girl who was facing a boy who had a big smile on his face at what she was singing to him, a couple that even being young know what is love and that they would never loose it again. That being just embraced on each other arms, whisperings sweets nothings on each other ear would be enough to make them happy and live.

And I know, in this life long love song You can love right You can love wrong In this life long love song You can love wrong but If you love wrong it doesn't mean love's gone, I found love again in the arms of a new man that came to complete my life.

Songs that I used in here.

1.- Affirmation. Savage Garden

2.- I Knew I Loved you. Savage Garden

3.- Sympathetic Character. Alanis Morrisette

4.- Love Song.


End file.
